


Killers

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Guns, Hitmenstuck, Killing, Multi, Swords, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a city like Homestuck you never no what going to happen. Mostly when there are so many deadly killers. But thats not the worst part. You must always watch out for those who have been sent to kill you. There are many who will kill for pay. Pranksters Gambit or Seadweller Hunters, and many more. they will kill bloody and painful or fast and easy. either way just watch your back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have no clue where I'm going with this but I like it and such so yea. It was sort of inspired by Hitmanstuck.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!

**== >BE KATHLYN SNOBBY**

 

You are now Kathlyn Snobby a girl in her late twenties. Sweet and kind, nice to everyone, and never did anything bad in your life. Oh wait that’s not you that’s the girl you just killed. Bitch thought she could stand up to you. Ha! Yea right, you’re the best of the best. You work as a schoolteacher, a bit violent to the students but that’s fine. Its not like they hate you or anything. Wait even if they do who the fuck cares. They can’t hurt you, they have no money and this shit hole of a city doesn’t have any popo.

 

You take the chick’s wallet and steal her money. You did this quickly and no evidence is left behind. You take off the gloves with her blood and bury them. You leave the alley and start walking towards home. But first you go to see the hot guys in the exclusive club next to it. Upon entering the loud music bursts your eardrums and you go to the bar and take a seat there’s a new waiter today. Black hair, buck teeth, square glasses with dark green eyes, and by the look of his tight shirt a hot body too. You start to talk to him and notice his exotic accent, whoa keeper right here. You start to flirt with him and get him to come to your apartment after his shift ends. That was too easy.

 

Once his shift ends you both go to your apartment. You go to your room to slip into something a bit more comfortable. You start to wear your dark green lingerie and then you hear a bam! Your legs lose feeling and start to fall; you look and see you were shot. When you hit the ground you hear a faint mumble “Names Jake English by the way”

 

Your name is Kathlyn Snobby and you just died.

 

**== >BE THE KILLER OF KATHLYN SNOBBY**

            You are now the killer of Kathlyn Snobby. Really your name is Jake and you’re a hitman. Your 21 years old and your parents died in a terrible accident so you and your sister Jade were raised by two extravagant entrepreneur of grandparents who were also very big gun enthusiasts. You learned how to use all types of guns and when your grandparents died you and Jade inherited the money the mansion and even an island! But even though you have all that you'd rather earn your money with hard work. So you left all of that but you still have it all. The problem of living in this city is there isn’t much work for two youngsters with gun wielding skills. So you two became hitmen and enjoy being independent and adventures.

 

 You killed her for one of your clients who was the rich father of one of her students. You clean up the mess and dispose of her body. This job was too easy. You pretended to be a worker at the club and no one noticed just thought you were a newbie. Lots of ladies hit on you but you waited for Kathyln because she came here every Wednesday. She came sat saw you and flirted. Girl didn’t even ask for your name and took you into her house. She went to her room to changed and that’s when you hit her. One shot and done. You go up the fire shoot and jump the several buildings. Finally climbing down when entering the calmer parts of Homestuck. You walkup the street to your mansion, and open the door and see Jade sleeping on a plant. Poor gal has narcolepsy, you pick her up and plop her on her bed and go to bed your self you got to get up for college tomorrow.

 

You fall asleep quickly. Tomorrow at 5 go to morning classes of AlphaSkaia University, go back home at 8 to make sure that Jade left to go to her high school BetaSkaia High school. Then go back at 8:30 for more classes, meet up with Jane, Aranea, Cronus, and Meenah for lunch at 12:00 then back to classes from 1:00-4:00. Finally going home and relaxing. Unless someone needs you to kill. Well whatever for now that’s your plan.


End file.
